Breathing
by mind email
Summary: Breathing reminds us that we are alive. For Evan Lorne the different types of breaths he has taken reminds him of what he has gone through.  M rating for later chapters
1. A Breath Knocked Out

**Breathing**

**By Mind Email**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer <strong>- I do not own Even Lorne or anyone in Stargate SG1 or Stargate Atlantis.

- I only own my Characters.

**Notes **- In this fanfiction for all proposes Carson is alive and working with Keller.

- Also Evan is half Canadian in this story; his Mother is from New Brunswick :)

- I switch some of Stargate Atlantis episodes around to meet my needs, I can do this it's a fanfiction.

- Dr. Weir is gone and Samantha Carter is head of the Atlantis program.

- This is set near the end of the second season. (I know, I know that Dr. Weir isn't gone yet till season three but I just don't like the character that much)

- And yes there is a bunch of Evan Lorne wump in future chapters. (Sorry!)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: A Breath Knocked Out<strong>

If not for the first time Major Evan Lorne, SGA-2 commander and 2IC of the Atlantis program, was wondering why he was teaching Atlantis 101 to the new recruits from the SGC. It was supposed to be simple but yet here he was, hanging from a net up in the trees. At least he got to see the trees close up.

"Sir, you ok?" came a call from under him.

Taking a deep breath, Evan answered, "Yes I'm fine, but I would be better if I was on the ground."

"Don't worry sir, we'll get you down."

Evan could hear people moving around under him, all working to get him down. It was a simple task he gave them, if you were being chased, what trap would you build and how would you defended yourself? He didn't think he would be the one in the trap, _'and a damn net too, how the hell did they build that in two hours?_' He was walking around inspecting what they had built when he stepped on one of their traps. In hindsight he should have been watching where he was going, but really a net? He breathed deeply again, he could feel a headache coming on; '_at least I have a view.' _

The planet that they were on was formally called MPX-528, however Evan liked to call it BC2. It was their training site for military personal coming from Earth. The planet reminded Evan of British Colombia, Canada. The trees where as big, or even bigger, as the red woods in BC but with only a little difference instead of having red tree trunks, the trees possessed a livid purple trunk. The planet even seemed to have the same weather as British Colombia.

"Sir?" A voice echoed.

"Yes?"

"We're going to have you down in a minute."

"Thank you, just take your time low-"

Whatever Evan was going to say was knocked out of his lungs, along with the air, as he hit the ground.

* * *

><p>Evan opened his eyes to see four of his recruits leaning over him. With a groan Evan closed his eyes, mentally wishing he was somewhere else before he opened his eyes again. The dim sun was hurting his eyes.<p>

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yes."

Evan did a mental check, to see if anything hurt, moving just a little. Moving his right shoulder a wave of pain and nausea making the Major want to toss up his lunch._ 'Ouch, that hurt.' _Evan took another deep breath, _'So I dislocated my shoulder and hit my head.' _Evan didn't think that he had a concussion, just a very large headache. Looking around the Major could see his recruits were nervously watching and looking at him.

"Sir?" The recruit asking the question was Second Lieutenant Millay Johns. A woman with light, cookie dough, brown hair and a soft face. She has an ice pack in her hand, offering it to him.

"Are you ok sir?"

"How long was I out for?"

"Just a minute, sir." She answered.

Taking the ice pack from her with his good left arm and placing it on his head. Evan started to work out what they had to do next; he couldn't keep on teaching them the Atlantis 101. He could see the large tall form of his new Captain Mickey to his left; standing over him.

"Captain."

"Sir." Captain Mickey knelt down next to Evan.

"Get everyone to pack up everything to head back to Atlantis and do a head count."

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you Captain."

Evan breathed in and closed his eyes, trying to control the nausea he was feeling. Hearing movement to his left Evan opened his eyes to see two lieutenants moving towards him with a backboard and neck brace. _'Hell no!'_ Evan thought as he gave the two lieutenants a glare that said 'one-more-step-and-you-are-a-goner' stopping them in their tracks.

"But Sir…" One of them protested.

"No."

"But¬"

"I said no, now go help pack."

"Yes Sir." The two of them walked off.

"Sir?" _'If I had a dime every time someone said that.'_ Evan thought.

"Yes Captain."

"Need help getting up?" Captain Mickey asked, smiling. "As much as it looks comfortable down there, I think you would feel better back in your own bed."

At this point Evan could feel the rope from the net starting to dig into his back.

"That would be much appreciated, Captain."

Bending down from where he stood, next to Major Lorne, Captain Mickey supported Evan's back and put a hand under Evan's good arm. Slowly with the Captain's help, Evan was raised to his feet. Swaying a little on his feet, Evan tried to balance himself. Mickey held onto Evan tightly for a minute longer, after Evan steadied himself Mickey let go. Evan held his right arm close to his chest with his left.

"You ok, Major?" Captain Mickey asked.

"Yes," Breathing in, "Yes, I'm ok."

A recruit ran up to them.

"Sirs."

"Yes?" They both answered.

"Everything is ready to be moved out and everyone is accounted for." He said.

"Thank you, Captain." Evan said, "Gather everyone up, and lets go home."

"Sir."

Walking back the group, the Captain called out. "Ok, everybody!"

* * *

><p>The Stagate was a good 30-minute walk from where the base camp was, the reason for this was because of the trees. If any uninvited guests came by, they would be able to hide under the trees. Because the Stagate was in a middle of a very large field, they had to have the base camp away from it.<p>

This gave Evan time to think about, well, everything, he hadn't been on Atlantis all that long, a little under a year. Everything was happening so fast that he almost had no time to think to himself. With the tragic death of Elizabeth Weir, the constant fear of the Wraith discovering them was at a high. Again. Not to mention, not knowing what to expect every time they stepped through the Stargate.

When he had first started in the Stargate program, back in the Stargate Command, he had been so excited about the possibility of visiting planets, and seeing new things that no one on Earth had seen before. He had studied Geotechnical Engineering and Mining Engineering; he even had a Masters Degree in Math that applied to his Engineering Degrees. This was one of the main reasons that he was asked to be in the SGC program, and when they tested him for the ATA-gene; finding that had a very strong ATA-gene only next to Sheppard's. They wanted him all the more.

When he had first stepped through the Stargate into Atlantis, he was stunned with amazement at Atlantis. She was beautiful, and wonderful, and something that couldn't be compared to. And because of his natural, strong ATA-gene, Atlantis seemed to shine a little brighter; she, the city, seemed to heighten the senses of natural ATA-gene personal. It was like she was talking to him, it was like a faint hum in the back of his head. At first it scared him, but now, he welcomed it.

Breathing meant Evan found it a little harder to think, the pulsating pain in his head and shoulder was making it hard. He held his arm a little tighter to his chest. He also could feel the eyes of his recruits on him, and he could see Captain Mickey walking close to him making sure he didn't stumble, fall, or more probable, pass out.

Most of the time it wasn't him that would be heading to the infirmary, because most of the time it was Sheppard and his team, or just mostly Sheppard. His team spent a good amount of time going out to rescue SGA-1. Evan could feel his strength slowly seeping away from him and the need for sleep seeping in.

"Sir?" Captain Mickey said pulling Evan from his thoughts.

"Yes, Captain?"

"We are just about at the gate."

Looking up ahead of him, Evan could see the Stagate getting closer. '_Thank God.'_ he thought.

"Lieutenant Millay Johns." He called to the young woman ahead of him. Millay Johns stopped, turning back to look at him.

"Do you know the address for Atlantis?"

"Sir, yes sir, I do."

"Good, I want you to run up ahead with two others and dial Atlantis and send in our IDN." He pulled out his IDN sender pad and handed it to her. "We will be right behind you."

"Yes Sir." With that she turned and nodded to two other Lieutenants, and they jogged up a head to the Stargate.

A minute later Evan could hear the Stargate starting up and coming to life. After that he could see the wormhole make its connection, an illuminating pool of crystal blue light.

A crackling buzzing sound in his headpiece let him know that Johns had sent the IDN.

"Major Lorne, we weren't expected you for another day." The voice of Samantha Carter flowed into his ear, "Is everything ok?"

"Sorry ma'am, but we had a little accident at the training camp and needed to head back." He explained. "No one is hurt but myself ma'am, I'll need to see Dr. Beckett or Dr. Keller when I get in."

"Are you ok Major?" Colonel Carter's worried voice came through the com.

"A little bump on the head and a dislocated shoulder is all, ma'am," Evan told her. "We're just about at the gate ma'am."

"I'll have Dr. Beckett standing by in the gate room." She said. "You are clear to come on home Major."

At this point Evan and the rest of the recruits were at the Stargate, just waiting to get the all clear to come through. "Thank you ma'am, see you in a minute, Major Lorne out."

Turning to his personnel, Evan told them to head on through the gate. Turning to look over his shoulder at Second Lieutenant Millay Johns, he said, "Good job Lieutenant, now head on through."

"Sir." Lieutenant Johns passed him before she headed through the Stargate with the last of the recruits.

"Ready to head back sir." Mickey said next to him.

Taking one last look around, he checked that everyone and everything was through the gate, before walking up to the gate with Mickey.

"Like you wouldn't believe Captain."

* * *

><p>And with that Evan steps through the event horizon.<p>

On the other side of the event horizon, Evan was met with a buzz of people getting stuff moved out of the way. People finding out where they are supposed to go or where, what to do next, also there where people telling the recruit what to do and helping to get everything put away. Looking up to the control area, Evan could see Sam looking down over them. She spotted him; he gave her a smile and a nod.

"Major Lorne?" A strong Scottish accent called from beside him.

Turning his body that suddenly became quite heavy, to look at their Chief Of Medical Dr. Carson Beckett. The Heart of Atlantis and the nicest Doctor Evan had ever known.

"Hi Doc."

"Hello Major, now what seems to be the problem?"

"I fell, dislocated my shoulder and hitting my head."

Carson Beckett attention went straight for Evan's head, lifting a both his hand to his head to probe for a bump.

Evan continued, "I'm not bleeding or anything, I just got a bump."

"Did you black out?"

"Only for a minute Doctor." This time it was Captain Mickey who answered.

"I see, well lets get you back to the infirmary Major." Beckett gestured to the gurney that his team had brought.

"It's not that bad Doc, I'll like to walk to the infirmary."

Carson Beckett sighs but nodded. "Aright lad, but I am sticking close to you."

With that they headed off to the infirmary. Once they where out of sight of everyone in the control and gate room, Evan felt the last of the strength that he had leave him. Stumbling a little Carson grabbed Evan before he could make nice with the floor. He lowered Evan to the floor.

"Major are you alright?" Carson had his hands on Evan's neck making him look up at him.

Evan tried to keep Doctor Beckett in focus, but it was hard. Behind him Evan could see Captain Mickey. '_When did he get here?'_ Evan thought.

"Major" Beckett said louder, gaining Evan's attention.

Looking at Carson, Evan said, "I think I'm going to pass out now Doc."

And with that Evan let himself fall over the precipice into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Thanks to my wonderful Beta The 11th Doctor's Mermaid Sam for her wonderful help!<p> 


	2. A Breath Taken Away

**Breathing**

**By Mind Email**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>- I do not own Even Lorne or anyone in Stargate SG1 or Stargate Atlantis.

- I only own my Characters.

**Notes**-In this fanfiction for all proposes Carson is alive and working with Keller.

-Also Evan is half Canadian in this story; his Mother is from New Brunswick :)

- I switch some of Stargate Atlantis episodes around to meet my needs, I can do this it's a fan fiction. Like the episode Doppelganger in season four.

- Dr. Weir is gone and Samantha Carter is head of the Atlantis program.

- This is set near the end of the second season. (I know, I know that Dr. Weir isn't gone until season three but I just don't like the character that much)

- And yes there is a bunch of Evan Lorne wump in future chapters. (Sorry!)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: A Breath Taken Away<strong>

Evan was woken from a dreamless sleep by a warm mouth moving up his chest, leaving a trail of kisses from his navel to his nose. Evan smiled. He didn't need to open his eyes to see who it was. The mouth kissed his eyelids before moving onto his mouth. Evan accepted the kiss more than willingly, smiling into the kiss. Once they parted for air Evan opened his eyes to see Dr. Kate Heightmeyer, above him smiling down at him. She was sitting next to Evan on his bed; she reached down and pushed his hair from his forehead.

"Hi." Kate said, smiling down at him.

"Hi." Evan said smiling.

Dr. Kate Heightmeyer, or Kate always managed to take Evan's breath away. They had met a week after Evan had become apart of the program. Everyone who came to the Atlantis program had to meet Kate, to have a short evaluation. It was more like a get to know you thing, so that way people knew who Dr. Kate Hightmeyer was and where to find her, if you need to talk to her. And it also gave her some insight to who you are, just in case.

He had instantly liked her; she was kind, sweet, confortable, smart and had a wicked sense of humor. After two months of being at Atlantis he had build up the nerve to ask her to have coffee with him. Soon after that she was spending nights and all but living in his room, saying it was because of the windows and how big his room was. Evan didn't mind and was happy. Kate's voice snapped him back from his thoughts.

"How are you feeling?" Kate asked.

"Tired and hazy, the drugs Dr. Beckett gave me are great." Evan said gesturing to the pill bottle on his nightstand.

Evan reached up and lightly grabbing her arm to pull Kate down onto him. Once she settled on his good side, half lying on top of him, half curled on his side. Evan started to run his fingers through Kate's hair.

"You gave me a scare when I walked into the infirmary to see you lying on one of the beds, passed out." Kate said, lowering her voice as she traced patterns on his chest. "I was just going to talk to Carson about something, and there you where, shoulder in a sling and everything." She breathed out.

Evan hummed a little in response. He was in the infirmary over night so Carson Beckett could keep an eye on him.

"How long are you in a sling for?" Kate asked, after a minute.

"A week and a half to two weeks, it's all depends on how I heal." Evan said, pulling Kate closer to him. "I will be on light duty until Carson gives me the all clear to go back on off world missions. My team isn't too broken up about it; it gives them some time off too."

Evan yawned and hugged Kate close to him. Kate pulls up the covers to cover them both; she could see that the drugs and the lack of sleep were pulling Evan back to sleep.

"Sleep, I'll be here when you wake up."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Dr. Kate Heightmeyer watched Mayor Evan Lorne sleep. He was lying on his back, with a pillow under his shoulder to give him support and to make sure he doesn't roll on it. He moved around a lot in his sleep.<p>

Kate smiled at him, brushing his hair from his forehead. She did it a lot it seemed, especially when she was worried about him.

She didn't set out to meet someone when she headed off to Atlantis, she had made it a year before she meet Evan. He had came into her office like all the new people coming from Earth had to, and that was it; he took her breath away. It wasn't like they jumped into bed right off the bat; he was every ounce of a gentleman to her and treated her like a Queen. His Mother had raised him right.

He had taken her to the mess hall, got her coffee and how she liked it too. How he knew that she would never know. And they did nothing more than talk, and they talked until it was late, just like a date back on Earth. More than anything it was normal in a place that wasn't.

She was happy with him, and that's all she needed. Evan snorted in his sleep and Kate smiled.

* * *

><p>Evan was going through the paper work that was on his desk. It was a week and a half into his light duty, and maybe half a week to a week more before he could get his shoulder out of the sling. It was hard to get work done when you where only using one hand. Even when he had lots of time to get work done the paper work never seemed to go away. The Daedalus was coming in a mouth and they had to make all the request of thing that they needed to run the base and some how forms that where summited to Lt. Colonel John Sheppard's desk ended up on his desk. He was so deep in his work and thoughts didn't even hear his door to his office open.<p>

"So, bored yet?"

Evan's jumped a little, his head snapped up to see Lt. Colonel Sheppard leaning on his doorway.

"Colonel, sorry I didn't hear you. Come in." Evan went to stand up, but Sheppard stopped him.

"No need to get up Major." John Sheppard said.

John sat down in one of the chairs in front of Evan's desk and pulled an apple from his pocket. He inspected it before he deemed it edible and then started to eat it. Evan leaned back into his chair.

"What can I do for you, Sir?"

"I wanted to go over the mission reports from the other teams and what we need from Earth." Sheppard took another big bite from his apple.

"You mean did I finish the forms that magically appeared on my desk?" Evan raised an eye brow at Sheppard.

" I don't know what you mean Major, I never get any forms." Sheppard smiled as he took a bite from his apple.

"Sure, Sir." Evan smiled. _'Nothing is boring or plain with him, though my paper work has doubled.' _

"Oh tomorrow I am going on a mission to M3X-387, so you will have to handle my meeting with Carter about expanding a green house, for me."

"Yes, Sir." Evan said. _'Sheppard always manages to duck out of boring meetings.' _

"Now lets get onto those magical forms."

"Sure, Sir." Smiling a little, Evan handed some over to Sheppard.

They spent the next two ours going over all the forms and mission reports.

* * *

><p>"You know I can carry my own tray Kate." Evan said.<p>

It was around suppertime, when Evan and Kate had finished all their work and meet up at the mess for dinner. Currently waiting in line for food, Kate was holding both of their trays.

"You have a dislocated shoulder Evan and only have one hand. You are not holding a tray." Kate said, she was standing in front. Evan smiled. She knew he would put up a little fuss, about her holding his tray but it made her feel warm and fuzzy inside.

"Kate I¬" Evan started.

"No Evan." Kate chuckled a little. "Now stop being a child and pick up your desserts."

"Can I have the pudding mommy?" Evan teased.

"Yes dear."

Once at their table, trays placed down and drinks opened, Kate and Evan started to relax. One little odd thing that Evan did was that he always had his dessert before his meal, he always eat all his meal but he had to eat his dessert.

"Are you going to talk to Carter about the idea that the Canadian government have for Atlantis?" Kate asked after a couple of minutes of eating.

"You mean becoming a colony?" Evan asked, "It's one of the meetings I have with her tomorrow, eh."

"I think it will be a great idea for us, and easier on the governments." Kate started, "We can support ourselves to a point with trading, and if we hard people to farm on the main land or in the green house we could feed ourselves."

"I think it's a great idea, but there is so much logistics between the military and civilians that it's going to be hard a while before it happens."

"Still would be nice."

"It would, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"I have a lunch with Telya, and a few appointments." Kate stated.

They continue to eat and chat about their day, laughing and enjoying each other's company. Evan, at one point, stopped and stared at Kate as she talked about her day, and smiled. Kate always manages to take his breath away, she made him smile and Evan thought he couldn't be happier.

* * *

><p>Thanks Again The 11th Doctor's Mermaid Sam for being my Beta. She's great<p>

Thanks Also to everyone reading!

Cheers,

Mind Email


End file.
